Cold Life
by inuyasha 1 gurl
Summary: hey! this is a romantic fanfic and major...wrong parts in it later it gets kind funny later on to. well hope u like. you find out pairings on your own.


Chappie 1 

Narrators POV

It was a dark cold night. The cold blood chilling wind blew through the trees as a young boy walked through the dark forest.

He had long silver hair that went down to his waist that had bloodstains. Instead of normal ear's he had dog-ears at the top of his head. He wore a red kimono that was cut at the chest which blood was coming out. He amber eyes dull as if he had suffered a terrible life. He was drenched in blood.

He was weak and could barley stand. But he kept on walking. Walked further in to the forest then stopped. His ears perked straight up. He turned around to find a ruby coloured dragon standing in front of him glaring straight in to his eyes. He stepped a few inches back then stopped.

" Your are the hanyou demon if I'm correct!" the dragon roared to the child. The hanyou child fell over cause of his strong voice.

"My- my name is Inuyasha," the child yelled back trying to get up but fell back in his process.

" Yes young child you were not accepted in either side of species,

Demon or human." He bellowed back but straightening his neck to make himself look bigger. Then he continued on " if u are not accepted then u shall not be here there fore we don't need another worthless hanyou like u. u shall not live to see light again" then within a second he slashed a claw at Inuyasha but he managed to dodge it. Inuyasha immediately turned and headed the other way running. The dragon went after him and soon caught up to him but was still a little ways behind. Inuyasha jumped into a near by bush on the side of the track. He waited a few seconds hoping to hear the dragon run by and eventually he heard the dragon go by.

He stayed there for a little then fell asleep.

ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

11 years later

"Are u guys coming?" asked a girl in a school uniform and with long black hair. Her brown eyes shining in the sun.

"Just a moment wench" a voice yelled at the young girl.

" MY NAME IS KAGOME, INUYASHA!" she yelled back in furry.

"And the point of you having a name is…"he said turning around, His arms crossed against his chest.

"SIT U FUCKING HANYOU!" and with that Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Kagome why do you torture me?" he asked as he got of the ground.

"Cause you are just another demon with out a heart to love someone. You are stubborn and just a plain bastard! You are such an idiot!" kagome yelled in front of his face causing his ears to go back. Then all a sudden he started whining like a little pup.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha…NOT! YOU IDOTIC DEMON THAT HAS NO MINED, NO LIFE, NO ANYTHING! CAUSE YOU ARE COLD HEARTED YOU WORTHLESS DEMON YOU CALL ME A WENCH! WELL WHAT IF FROM NOW ON I CALL YOU A MUTT" she screamed as loud as she could. She gasped for air staring at Inuyasha who was speechless. His mouth hung open and he was wide eyed staring at her.

" Fine! I will leave you alone!

KA-GO-ME!" and with that he stormed off into the forest.

He walked through the forest for a long time. He sat near a tree to rest thinking about all the things kagome said to him. He was just going to daze off when he heard someone lurking near the bushes. He got up and toke the tetsugai. (A/N I cant spell it right)

"Who's there?" he bellowed loudly.

"Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to startle you." A girl said shyly coming out of the bushes. She was a young girl about 17, one year younger then Inuyasha. She had long silver hair like Inuyasha but only longer. Her bright amber eyes shone in the sun like gems. Her kimono was long and had blue flowers with a whitish-pinkish background. But the thing that surprised Inuyasha the most was her ears. They were like his. They were little dog-ears on the top of her head.

Inuyasha gazed at her in surprised but then blinked.

" Uhh…it was ok. You didn't even startle me." He said to her taking his eyes off her and staring at the ground.

" Excuse? But do u have any food…I mean like can I stay and eat with you…umm what is your name?"

"My name is Inuyasha and yes I guess so" he replied kinda surprised.

'Doesn't she have a family?' he thought as they walked back to the rest of the gang.

They arrived at the camp where the gang was staying.

" Hey Inuyasha! Who is the fine lady you brought back?" Miroku asked with a grin on his face.

"Don't even think about pervert boy!" sango says giving him a death-killing glare.

"Uhh… hi! My name is suryka but that is not my real name. My real name is Inuyasha. Nice to meet you all!" suryka said all cheerful.

"Hi! I'm kagome and this is sango." Kagome says pointing to sango.

" And this is Kirara!" sango says holding out a cat demon only the seize of her hand.

" And I'm shippou!" said a little kitsune demon only bout a foot tall.

" Aww! How cute!" suryka said picking up shippou.

" Why does everyone think shippou's so cute…?" Inuyasha said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ok… I'm going to start making supper now." And with that kagome got the fire started and started cooking some ramen noodles.

By the time they finished eating it was getting tired and the gang fell asleep except for suryka. She lay there with here eyes open gazing at the stars.

'They are so beautiful' she thought still looking at the stars. She turned over to her left and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she started to cry.

Inuyasha's POV

I sat in a tree staring at the stars, just relaxing, then smelled tears. I looked down to she that new girl, suryka was crying. I jumped out of the tree to see what the matter was.

I got close to her so that I was right in front of her face, then out of nowhere she jumped up and grasped like we were hugging. She cried harder then ever. I lifted her head up to look into her eyes. Her cheeks were red.

" What the matter" I asked in the most polite voice I could make. She glanced up at me.

" I miss my family, my brother…my dear bro-brother." Then she started crying again, her face on my chest just crying. I sat down and leaned against a tree then I pulled her close to me. She cried her self to sleep that night in my arms, all snuggled up to me then I fell asleep there right with her.

ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

Hey nice you could read this story. Kinda dumb huh? Sorry I had the urged to right this story cause I'm not talking to my love if you know what I mean… well have to go

Buh-bye

Sury-ka

P.S I'm not writing the other stories anymore I have to right this one to tell my feelings ok. Buh-bye…

P.S.S. I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! (not who I'm talking bout lol)


End file.
